


Hunger

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Tooth & Nail
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It's been too fucking long since she's had a decent night sleep, between the nightmares and Nova's nightmares and other things.

She's itching for a fight, for something, already, when Neon flops down next to her, next to the fire, and says to Jackal, smiling, "It's like she's one of us," and rubs her hand down Dakota's arm.

Dakota jerks away, disgusted. Not with the touch, no, not with that. "I'll never be one of you," she spits, jumping up, shaking. She wonders if Nova is in her room, hopes she isn't hearing this.

Neon only smiles, leans back. "You certainly walk the walk, my dear." She reaches up to pick her teeth, casually.

Dakota's stomach turns. Hunger is dangerous, she's learned. Something to fight for.

"Doesn't mean I'm a Rover. Nova either." Dakota watches Neon's eyes, dark in the firelight.

"But you enjoy the fruits of our labors. Keep the place nice for when Mommy and Daddy get home." Neon stands up and takes a step forward, walking Dakota backwards into the stone wall.

Dakota swallows, turning her face. "I'm not like you," she insists.

"Oh, but you are," Neon says and smiles, touching a blood-crusted finger to Dakota's chin and turns her face back. She kisses her, rough and sudden, the taste of hot meat still on her tongue, the scent of the kill still in the air. "Oh, you are."


End file.
